


What are besties for?

by evil_mandy



Series: Killer Kelly One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WXW Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Cunnilingus, Curiosity, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Forced Masturbation, Grinding, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Roommates, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Thighs, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy
Summary: My very first time posting lesbian-ish story.





	1. Caught Wet Handed

**Author's Note:**

> My very first time posting lesbian-ish story.

"Ugh, so tired..."

"Well let's have a quiet night tonight." She flashed a smile.

You had an eventful night at the WXW Academy. The PPV was full and packed and matches went all smoothly. You went against your roommie and also your bff, Killer Kelly. You picked up the victory but it was all planned.

After showering and having your dinner, you both retreated to your hostel room. It's small but it worked just fine.

The room has 2 singles bed, stuck to the left and right wall. She took the left side and you took the right one. The beds were facing a huge window.

"Good night, Kelly."

"Good night, babe!" She always called you that.

You fell asleep instantly, too tired to even bother about things. You bet you're snoring your ass off like a bear too.

It wasn't that long that you suddenly heard something that made you woke up. You tried to hear it closely, despite being half asleep.

You heard soft moans. And wet sloshing. And slight bed creaking sound.

It just happened you were currently facing your left. You opened your eyes but just a bit. Through the light shining from the curtain covered window, you squinted your eyes and finally saw it.

Kelly. Masturbating.

She was on her back, in her own little world. She bit her clothing as her hands, one abusing her breast and the other lost in that sweatpants. You already knew where the hand went. She was squirming and alternately her legs spread wide.

You silently watched her doing her thing. You watched as her body contoured, hips buckling bit by bit. She already pushed her top up to her neck awhile ago, her tits were now on display. Those little nubs were standing tall, hard and proud. Through the darkness, her face showed desperation. You couldn't help but to swallow hard the big ole lump in your throat.

You knew you're not by any means gay. But there were times you were curious about things. The feel, the taste. And now, she made you curious yet again.

Her breathing got harder as the movement of her hands got rougher and more desperate. You felt your own genital tingled seeing her munching her clothing, buckling hips and rigorous hands movements. Within few pumps, you saw her body raised, as her mouth muffled a scream into the material. She let out deep, hard breaths as she took out her now liquid shone fingers and dipped them into her mouth.

You caught yourself opening your lips with tongue out slightly. You wondered how it tasted, seeing her licking with a smile.

She pulled her top down and wiggled her pussy a little, maybe to adjust the cum she made and let it poured equally down to her ass. Such a slut.

She turned facing the wall and began to sleep. 

 

 

You sneakily watched her doing the same thing 3 consecutive nights. You wondered if you should tell her the truth or you should let her be.

Tonight was the 4th night. It's already after midnight and it's about the time she would masturbate.

You pretended to sleep like you usually did with you facing her side. She started off with teasing her breasts on top of her tshirt. You're very sure about the no bra situation underneath. Her nipples hardened almost too quickly today. Her thighs were already squishing her pussy as her lips were ajar. Her tongue smacked her lips as her eyes shut even more tightly than just now. She was indeed extra horny today.

Your eyes widened a bit when you heard her muttered "Baby..." under breath.

You wanted to know who's the lucky guy. But till the end, till she cum, she didnt mention any name. 

 

 

You went out with your other friends as Kelly said she's too tired and she wanted to stay in.

You got back a little late. Everyone walked quietly so as not to disturb those who had asleep. Both Kelly and you weren't the door locking girls. Because both tend to forget about the room keys a lot.

So... You turned the knob opened and saw an unexpected view.

Kelly was on her hand and knees as her other hand was plunging her fingers into her pussy. She was naked and sweaty and she looked like she's about to cum.

And she did, embarrassingly as she couldn't control her body despite being shocked by your return. Well, she's too shocked that she came.

"D-don't... l-look at ummm me~" she moaned as her pussy still letting out some juice.

You quickly closed the door and locked it for the first time since forever. She took out her fingers and tried to cover herself. "No. Don't do that. Stay in that position." You put your bag and your jacket to the side.

"W-What do you mean?" But she still obeyed.

You sat on your bed. "I saw you do this every night."

She gasped. "Shit!" Her pussy seemed to be still trembling. "Babe... Y-you-"

"Not intentionally at first. But it was fun." She blushed even redder. "But today's is the best, i have to say." You eyed her from top to toe. She looked inviting, to be honest.

"P-please don't tell anyone, babe. Please!"

"No one cares anyway if i tell them."

"No! They will think I'm-"

"A slut?"

She sighed and nodded. "Can you just forgive me? And let this slide. Please?"

You smirked. "Come on Kelly. That's no fun. You interrupted my sleep for few nights already."

She bit her lips, taking deep breaths. She knew how dangerous of a joker you can be. "What can i do for you to keep this a secret?"

"Ummm...." you made a thinking face. "I dont know."

"Tell me. I would do anything. Please." She begged.

You looked at her for a bit. "Let me play with you."

"Play?" She looked at you weirdly. "But you're not..."

"I'm not. And so are you. Im just curious. And we're not gonna fuck each other or something. So... are you in or not?" You smiled.

She didn't understand it but so were you. What kind of 'play' were you thinking? And how long will this punishment go? But she nodded anyway. "Yes."

"Alright then." You leaned to back, having your back against the wall and your legs folded into ninja sitting posture. "I want you to masturbate one more time. But this time, spread wide for me. I wanna see."

"What?" she muttered under her breath.

"I wanna see how you do it." You folded your arms, serious yet curious face.

She hummed and hesitantly obeyed. She fixed her position, her back against the wall, legs spread wide. Her pussy glistened thanks to the previous moisture. When she saw you stared at it, she closed it immediately.

"Hey opened it." She hesitantly did it. "Do it."

Hearing your simple commands made her horny again. So she began to rub herself on her tit and her pussy. She teased herself by playing with both her nubs, nipple and clit. You wondered how hard they were right now. As if knowing that you're curious, she pulled the pussy hood up for you to see. You smirked as she encircled the nubs with the same amount of pressure and style, sighing too.

Her pussy and her asshole were pulsating, which was intriguing to look at.

"Spread it for me." You pointed at the pussy.

"Huh? Umm... okay..." she pulled the lips apart. She moaned when she felt the embarrassment created a gush that was ready to come out.

"Do you wanna cum already?" You asked innocently. "If you do, you have to fuck yourself one more time after this. Because i wanna see your fingers in."

Thinking about performing this act again in front of you made her excited. "Can i come then?" She didnt know why she felt obligated to ask.

"Do you wanna come?" Kinky, you felt.

"Yes please."

"What if i say no? And spread it wider!"

She slipped a whine but she quickly shut her lips.

"Beg."

"What?"

"I said beg."

"But babe." You stared stoically. She couldn't help but to obey. "Please, babe. I wanna come so so bad. It will come out anytime now. Please!"

"Slutty voice. I like that."

"Please babe. I dont know if i can control myself anymore. Please." As she begged, she felt her pussy was threatening her. You could see it pulsated even more now.

"Okay. You may cum. But with it spread like that."

She immediately moaned and like a good girl, she spread the lips the widest for you. She squirmed but tried to still spread it wide as she came. Bonus, she muttered your name. And! She squirted a little, making a tiny puddle on the floor.

"Squirter huh."

"No! This is! My first time. It... happened..." as she said that she squirted a bit more as she buckled her hips a bit. "You made me... squirt..." she moaned in shy but relieved manner.

"Cute." You smirked. "Keep touching yourself."

"But I'm still sensitive."

"I don't care."

Despite that she touched herself diligently.

"Can you squirt for me one more time?"

"I don't know." Her face reddened looking at the small puddle she made. She entered her fingers in her as her other hand teased her clit.

You leaned forward to have a look. You felt like wanting to have your fingers in her, just to know how warm and moist she was in the inside. Her fingers coated with her wetness and they glistened.

"Your pussy is so wet now huh. So pretty."

She moaned hearing that and she felt the wave came back.

"Are you cumming?"

"Y-yeah..." with few more pumps and teasing on the clit, she came. She didn't squirt this time. But her load came out a lot.

"That's enough for tonight." You smiled.

She nodded and panted. "I need to clean up this mess."

"You should. Next time, when you wanna do it, just tell me. You don't have to sneakily do it."

"But."

"I wanna have some fun too." You smiled.

Kelly looked at you, thinking how can you watch her like this. Kelly wondered if whatever she did turn you on or maybe you're simply watching it just to kill the curiosity. As much as she was embarrassed, she thought it's unfair that she's the only one getting the release. But it's not like she could do something for you, on you. She sighed wondering if she's ready to be embarrassed again. But somehow she found that hot. 

You watched as her cum rolled down her thighs as she got off the bed and you smirked. 'More to come.'


	2. Besties with benefits?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC seemed to get used to Kelly’s little nighttime activity and became a major part for her release every time. But how about the OC? Can she held it in?

You were feeling quite angsty today. Maybe because of the arrangement for this weekend's match made you angry. You had to face 2 other opponents for the title opportunity although at first you were promised to have only 1 opponent.

You looked at the girl before you, playing her phone with a smile.

"Kelly." She hummed before she looked up. You gestured a come hither motion. "Come here." 

"What's wrong?" He got off her her bed and walked to you. "Is it about the match line up?"

You nodded. "What else."

"What do you need?"

"Entertain me."

She blushed. "Okay."  

She saddled on your thighs. 

 

 

After that faithful night, you would make her masturbate for you on regular basis. You still hadn't touch her but your bodies got closer, in terms of while she's doing it. But during normal times, as bff of course you two can't be separated.

She willingly let you have a closer look as she touched herself. She's getting more confident with being naked around you too. Well, naked was usual but in slutty manner. These days, she would straddle you but as you leaned back and watched her squirmed above you. Her cum would occasionally dripped on your thighs, but it's fine. 

There's this one time, you laid on the bed and you asked her to hover you with her pussy right above your face. Kinda like 69. You remembered during the session she asked "Do you wanna have a taste?" Inevitably, a yes from you. She fingered herself and when she came, her thick cum slowly dripped into your mouth. It tasted good, surprisingly. Salty but sweet. You even readied your tongue to catch whatever you can. 

To be honest, despite the straight face you put on, she did turn you on. Most of the time, she left you wet and wanting for more. You didn't want to seem weird or desperate. There were times that you came too, especially when you got to taste her sweet drip. 

And you're still maintaining your body covered through the whole process. Maybe you're in denial, maybe you didn't want her to see or know.

 

 

 

She simulated hip rolls as her hands roamed on her covered body. But you couldn't wait. Your fingers unknowingly went to her covered pussy, rubbing it slightly.

"Babe!" She stopped your wrist. "W-what are you doing?"

"I just wanna touch you, just a bit."

This was the first time you touched a girl there and this was also the first time for Kelly as well. 

She looked into your eyes. She's confused now more than ever. But you never touched her weirdly before. You're always putting on a straight face, letting her had fun with your little commands. 

So she thought if it helped you eased the anger feeling, then she would let you be. "Be gentle." She said. 

You smirked and nodded. She let go of her hands. "Tell me if it got weird for you." She nodded. "Play with your tits." You instructed as your hands stroke her exposed thighs. She was wearing a crop top and a shorts. Her skin was so smooth and strong as you rubbed and massaged them.

She squeezed her breasts together in a rough and messy manner. Your hands gently crawled up to her hips before finally on her ass. She slipped out a sigh as her fingers pinched her nipples a bit. 

You mocked the way she rolled her covered breasts, on her ass. "Take off your top." You commanded. 

She did as told. She was wearing a cotton bra, unwired. Her breasts looked heavy without the support and her nipples were obvious. 

You licked your own lips. "Can i have a taste?" You looked up at her who was looking slightly shocked. "Just through the bra."

"Baby, are you horny?" She finally asked you.

You swallowed your saliva and nodded. "So fucking much." you massaged them buns a little harder.

"But we..."

"We're just mutually helping each other. That's all." You gave her some rationale.

"Oh. Yeah. Well. We won't do the lesbian sex thing, right?" She needed the confirmation. "Scissors and all?" 

"No... of course not. That would totally be gay. Besides, it's pretty normal for friends to help each other cum."

"Girls just wanna have fun, right?" You nodded. "I know you're horny but quick rules. No mouth kissing each other, no actual sex." She said innocently.

"But i can touch you and kiss you anywhere i like? Except for ‘both’ lips."

She blushed. "Yeah. And only covered kisses!"

"Of course." You smirked. "So we're on the same page?"

"Yes. Just have fun exploring each other. Well, exploring me." She giggled.

"It's definitely gonna be fun." 

She bit her lips when you stared at her. "Here." She pinched and pulled her covered nipples, slightly gasped at the process. "You said... you wanna..."

"Thanks Kelly. You're the best." You felt awkward but your got your lips closer. You looked up at her and pecked the descending nub. She gasped a bit.

"Awkward huh." She giggled nervously.

You snickered. You let your tongue out and licked the assumed nipple and she didnt even get to gasp properly when you put your mouth around it. Your tongue tried to feel it more. Sk you wetted the area with your saliva until it clung to her nub. You tried to tease by pushing it in and worked around it with your tongue as your hands get to moving again. Thanks to the thin material, you could feel it hardening in between your lips. You quickly nibbled it and sucked on it.

She tried hard to remain stoic, biting her finger through the whole process. But she accidentally let out a moan. "M-mandy."

You quickly pulled away and looked at her. "Should i stop? Is it getting weird?"

"N-no. Just... how does it feel?"

"Well, i like how it's reacting to me. But I can't properly taste it through the barrier. But it's fine." 

She just nodded. "Continue please."

You smirked and got back to sucking the tit. One of your hands moved up and occupied the abandoned breast as the other being sucked. Your other hand massaged her ass cheek.

She let out a moan and this time she didn't try to cover it. Her hands gently went into your hair and grabbed it a little. You felt her pushing your head deeper into her. Her hips were lifted up slightly and moved back and forth.

"You can use my thigh if you want to?" You offered. 

"Can i?"

You nodded. "Sure. Grind here.” You patted your thigh.

"Then..." She undid her bra and straddled on one of your thighs. 

"Wait..."

"For lending me your thigh." She smiled. "Open your mouth." You did, so she gently pulled your head closer so her tit went into your mouth perfectly. 

She shivered and moaned when your tongue met her hard nub. She sat on your thigh and began to move. You helped her by putting your hands on her ass as your lips kept sucking her tit. You alternated your mouth to attend the other titty too.

You sneakily rubbed her pussy from behind but she was too high to even realised. She came soon after. Panting, she asked "Did you come too?" She was always concerned about you, as she didn't wanna be selfish.

"Not yet. But I'm kinda wet."

"Do you want me to do something for you?"

"Just let me play with your drenched covered pussy." She knew you won't let her touch you.

"Okay. But then it's just me cumming."

"I will too. Don’t worry...”

"If you say so." She got up from your thighs and with your help, she's on all four now. You peeled off her little shorts, letting it fall on her knees.

"Shit, Kelly. You're fucking drenched." She came alot, seeing her panties was just plain wet.

"You sucked my tits well- UNGH!" 

Your index finger ran through the slit which make her body contoured. "To what extend can i touch you?"

She almost said penetration but she managed to catch herself. "Just don't put your fingers in."

"Okay." 

As she was wearing a tiny panties, it clung to her slit. You ran your fingers up and down, getting your face close to smell her a little.

You kissed her ass cheeks, hand still palming her. You massaged her buns, spreading her wider. You managed to get glimpse of her glistened pussy. Well you’ve seen it full bare before. As you massaged them, your thumbs stroked the lips. You could feel her pussy warming up even more as some fluid flowed. 

Her moans disappeared in the sheets, where she buried her face. Her trembling pussy looked so inviting, so delicious.

“Hey Kelly.... Is it okay... if i lick you... through your panties?” Your fingers on her slits, petting her clit. 

She turned her head, moaning yes several times. 

You moved closer to the awaiting pussy. You licked your lips before burying your nose to the wet panties. It smelt like sweet sex. You lay random kisses along the slit and ended on her clit. She whined but you tried to calm her down by stroking her ass and thighs. Your tongue licked the pulsating nub a little before moving up and down the slit. 

It was a bit hard for you so you slid the material in between her lips. Her body curved as she moaned. You licked her labia, pulling them slightly trying to get some of the inner part, making her shuddered. 

“M-Mandy....” she whined. 

“Yes?” Your voice made her whimpered.

“Lick me.... take off my panties...”

“Are you sure?” You sucked her covered clit.

“Y-yes...”

You didn’t ask the second time and pulled it down to her thighs. With her thighs bound together, the liquid dripped down her skin. You pulled her closer, hugged her thighs and without hesitation, you ate her pussy. You licked every nook and crook of her pink pussy and suckled her clit. You never expected that you would do such thing to and with a woman. And you’re not regretting any of this. You yourself were wet and you felt your juices flowed away. 

You teased her hole, the place you’ve always curious about. You rimmed that hole and you felt her edging. You went down to her clit and abused that nub. She came right away with loud sexy moans. That sexy voice calling your name made you cum too, grinding on her thighs. You quickly slurped the cum that gushed out of her. 

 

 

You turned her, now on her back. And... You thought she would stop. 

"Mandy... put your... fingers... in...." 

"But you said..." you panted too.

"Please babe....” she spread herself opened. “Let me... feel your fingers... in me..."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded desperately. "Please."

You gently entered a finger, making her body contoured. It was warm and wet. So wet. It was weird but you felt good. You hovered above her, making your titties touched each other.

“Baby...” she whined, moving her hips. 

You quickly learned she could use more than just a finger. So you took it out partly and entered another and continued the movement. You spread your fingers slightly in a scissor gesture. 

“B-ba~by~” she moved together. You could see her face up close with your current position. She looked fucking beautiful. 

You changed your hand gesture to a hook, come hither one. 

She gasped. “There! There baby!” 

You must have hit the right spot. So you kept on hitting it over and over again. She rode your fingers harder.

“I wanna cum...” her body shook.

“Do you wanna come? Tell me. How bad?”

“So fucking bad~ please baby!” She whimpered when you denied. So she begged and begged.

You smirked. “Cum now.”

Her back raised as her pussy trembled with cum gushing out of her. You didnt stop your fingers, still plunging, still digging her to help her riding her orgasm.

You couldn’t help but to cum again, looking at sexy her. 

 

 

 

"Kelly, you do know what you just did right?" You two were laying on that bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You just asked me to lick you then finger you." You looked at her. "That's gay."

Her eyes just went huge. "Shit! I-I'm sorry! I didn't me-"

"Relax." She looked at you anxiously. "What we've been doing all these time is pretty gay. Don't you think?" you giggled.

She sighed as she tried to recover all the memories. "Yeah... sort of.. But i only do this with you and no one else."

"Same." You sighed.

"How about we made a pact?"

"Pact?" You looked at her weirdly.

"Tbh I still wanna do this with you. And more..." she blushed as she shyly muttered. "Can we do keep doing this? Only when we're alone?"

You smirked as you lay on your side to look at her properly. "Tell me, who do you imagined when you masturbated?"

She gasped and bit her lips.

"Is it me?"

She shyly nodded. "I'm scared if you think I'm gay, that you will run away and we become enemies. Thankfully you didnt. But i guess i can only think of doing it with you. My feelings remained as besties. But my body.... is just... gay...."

"Well I feel the same. I don't see you as my partner or lover. Still my bestie. But about the gay part... you're already are. WE already are. Towards each other's body."

"So that means..."

"Yeah.." your fingers went back to her pussy. “One more?” you bit your lower lip.

Her reddened face look at you. “Okay...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing a lot of Kelly lately. Tell me if yall wanna see new storyline for her. Also, the final chapter will be up in few days. Stay tuned.


	3. A favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly asked for a small favor that OC can’t refuse. OC finally taken into the pleasure for herself too. 
> 
>  
> 
> Friends? Forever?

You were laying on your bed, playing some game you just downloaded. 

From the corner of your eyes, you saw Kelly was already pacing around.

"Babe." You hummed. "Is it okay... if i ask you a favor...?" You heard she opened her wardrobe. 

"What kind of favor?"

"Hold on one sec." After some rummaging sound, she appeared before you with her hands behind her back. "Let's try this." She revealed it.

"Try wh-" you gasped when you lifted your head off the screen. "Isn't that a strap on?"

The strap was black faux leather and the dildo was skin colored, with logical size. And the material wasn't too plastic-y. Maybe it's silicone?

She nodded. "I just wanna practice a blowjob. Don't worry. You don't have to do anything, you just have to wear this and I'll do the rest."

"Don't you have a man for that?" One of the guys was her boyfriend.

"Well..." she made her sad face.

You snickered. Tbh you're excited. You've imagined once or twice when you fingered her that what if you had a dick. You're curious how it would look like to fuck her with a dick. Now she gave you one. "Fine. Gimme that." You were about to wear it on top of your shorts.

"Seriously, babe. When will you start stripping?" She sighed. "It's always me looking like a slut."

"Because you are my slut." you said plainly.

She blushed. "Fine... but just this once, please..."

You sighed. "I don't see the need... but..." You stripped down to your bra and panties. "There. Happy?" She nodded, biting her lower lip. You wore the strap-on and sat on the edge of the bed. 

She shrieked in excitement as her eyes sparkled. "Babe, you look so good. I feel like-" She sighed sexily, biting the inner of her lips, hand on her vag. 

"Already?"

She quickly shook her head. "No." She took a pillow and put down on the floor and she knelt on that pillow. 

"Good." You kissed her lips. After the whole confession, you both began to incorporate kissing, exploring more finger penetration and direct touches towards each other. Well more like you did them on her. Still just for lust, no extra feelings. And you still dominated her like you usually did, without letting her do things to you. 

She opened her mouth slightly for your lips to slip in and takeover. You held her head in place as you kissed her passionately. 

She pulled away, breathing hard. "Actually, i wanna see you with a dick."

You smirked. "Jinx. Because i wanna see myself with a dick too."

"Sync sisters." You and her always sync in so many ways. 

"Now get moving." You licked her lips. "Don't touch yourself."

"Yes, babe..." 

She kissed your inner thighs as her hands gently spread your knees apart. This was the first time you let her do such thing to you and you didn't wanna stop her. You felt her tongue ran on your skin with little bites along the way. Her left hand moved to your dick and slowly she ran her hand on it, up and down. 

"Wait..." you could feel in you, the movement of her hand on your dick.

She looked up with a smile. "This is the newest technology where the wearer can feel the touch, like a real dick would." She kissed your dick, mushing it to her face like a whore. "It sends some trigger to your clit area," she stroked it. "So you could feel like you have a real dick as it is being played." Her thumb circled your tip. 

You sighed the whole explanation but then gasped her tongue touched the tip. "Fuck..." It felt real. 

She smiled. "Babe, watch this." She put the tip in her mouth. The view and the warmth of her mouth was making you crazy. You felt her mouth left your tip and it was the worst feeling. But then she swirled her tongue around from the base, along the shaft and up to the tip. 

You began to feel anxious as you felt all the things she did, in you. But in a good way. She licked your dick like a naughty kitten as your heart pumped faster. With the nasty face she's making, you're getting high and hornier. 

"Show more tongue." You said. "Cover me with more saliva."

"Okay..." She collected some saliva before slowly and sexy let it dripped down from her lips to the tip.

You sighed, feeling the dripping moving down your shaft. She stroked and coated your dick with that saliva with her hands. She did those little kisses, little licks from the tip to the base. You felt the part under the tip was most sensitive.

"Yeah~ there~" She licked diligently there. "Fuck... If you keep that up i might cum..."

She looked up a bit before she continued her lickings. "Baby... i want you to cum for me... no more hiding... i wanna see you cum and shower me with your load. Okay?"

"Then make me." You smug.

"With pleasure." She smirked as she engulfed about half the dick, bobbing her head up and down. Her hands occupied the balanced, moving in contradictory with her mouth as she twisted and turn it. She would then sucked it and alternately used her tongue on your dick. You couldnt help but to fist her hair and made her move even quicker. She muffled "Babe~" but all you could feel was the sensation of the vibration from her throat. 

"Fuck, Kelly! You're so good. Damn good, Kelly. Suck me harder. Yeah~" You sounded more of a man than you intended to be. But it was honest. She really knew what to do. "Ah fuck!" You held her head and your hips began to trust the dick in her mouth instead. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ah shit!" You came with your hips arched up, trying to muffle your moans. You felt like you just came from your dick, but it was your pussy that's drenched. You let go of Kelly's hair.

She naughtily sucked a little bit more. 

"Kelly, don't." But she didnt care as she continued harder. "Shit, Kelly~" you moaned as you grabbed on her head and once again humping her busy mouth. She almost puked thanks to being choked out. You came once more. This time you pulled her head away. The warmness of her mouth has finally gone. 

She giggled, wiping her mouth. "You're so sexy, fucking my mouth like that." 

"Yeah." You panted. "Well, you did a hell of a good job. Come here." You pulled her up to straddle you as you kissed her lips aggressively. Your lips moved to her cheek, jaw and then to her ear. "Now i wonder what if it feels like in here." your hand went on her covered crotch as you whispered.

She moaned. "Babe~" she wiggled her ass a little. "I was a good girl earlier... i didnt touch myself at all..."

"Strip for me first." You smirked despite her whining. "Sexily. Make my dick hard again."

She bit her lips and hummed. She got off of you and did a little dance. One piece after one piece was gone. Her hips rolled even better now than before, smoother, sexier. She straddled with her hips still rolling and her arms around your neck. She got closer and closer till your covered tits met her bare ones, her pussy lightly bumped against your dick. You pulled her closer and kissed her. 

Your hand went under her and slowly prepped her. You entered your fingers into her eager hole. She rode your fingers like a good girl that she was, as you kissed her neck.

"Ride me." you whispered in her neck. This would be the first time this happened. She hummed with an excited smile. 

She lifted herself up, spreading her pussy lips as you held your dick and helped her slowly going down your dick. You both moaned on each other's shoulder. 

"So full~ baby~" she whined. And it was just almost half a dick.

"Can you go lower?" She shook her head. "It's fine. Slowly..." 

She went up and down again, slowly but surely, accompanied with moans. She tried to keep going lower and lower but you stopped her. "But i wanna make you feel satisfied.."

"We can always try later."

She nodded as just went up and down your dick. 

"Kelly, get off for a second."

"Huh?" She got up with a small whine.

"Get up on the bed." She climbed your bed. "Hands on the headboard."

She got the idea and with a smirk, she did as told with her ass up high for you. "I always imagine this when i-" She screamed a little.

"When you?" You penetrated her without a warning, but only the tip.

"W-when i... fuck.. myself..." She was stuttering as you already moved in her, only until half the dick.

"I see... so you always fantasized me fucking you from behind?" You held her hip with one hand, moving steadily.

She moaned while letting out a breathy "Yes..."

"I wanna spread you a little." You pulled her pussy lips slightly, trying to access more in. It's a little bit over half a dick now, despite all the moaning and groaning. "You're doing good." You massaged her ass.

"D-deeper..."

"You sure?" She nodded. "Im just scared if you couldn't take it all in one night." 

"I can..." She spread her own pussy lips with one hand. "More, baby..."

"Okay... slowly, okay?" She hummed. You moved deeper into her, taking her hand off and you replaced it with yours. Instead of humping, you moved in circle. "Maybe this will help you a little?" You played with her clit. 

"Babe~!!" 

You moved in deeper as she was distracted. "Just a little bit more." You hugged her from behind and pulled her into kneeling position. She moaned due to the suddenness. "I'm going to slowly release you, i want you to slowly go down, okay? But i will guide you."

"U-um." 

"Okay." You let her go slowly and she gently let herself down and you guided her up again by her hips. A few times, but she was still scared. "Just a little bit more..." About a quarter or so, actually.

"J-just... fuck me..." She moaned. "I'm gonna cum... soon..."

"Oh shit." But truthfully, you wanted to get it all in her. "Are you sure?"

She moved forward, leaning to the headboard. "Fuck me, baby... Just fuck me..."

"But..."

"You made me cum all the time... Now it's your turn..." She moved herself.

"Fuck.." You held her hips tightly and began to pump yourself in her. You forced it to go deeper, rougher and she seemed to be enjoying it just fine. You played with her clit and her breast as you leaned your body on her and hijacked her pussy. 

"B-babe~ i-i'm~ cummin~" Her cum splashed out little by little as you continued to move in her. 

You pumped harder, rougher and slowly your dick was disappearing in her. When finally her ass met your base, you felt like cumming. "I'm cumming!" You announced as you came and she came again. 

You pulled out the dick from her hole. Both your thighs and hers dripped with own cum. You saw her hole was opened and pulsated. It looked so inviting so you bent down and began to lick it. 

"B-babe??" 

"So fucking delicious..."

She moaned. "Let me~ let me~ lick too~"

You didnt know what to do. "Okay." you laid down as she hovered you. You pulled her ass down on your face. "Lick my dick."

"But your-"

"Both of them."

She smiled and obliged. She licked your dick first but she couldn't wait any longer and moved on your pussy area. Because of the strap, the slit was covered. She licked the lips first before trying so hard to cover the area as much as she could with her tongue. Her hand stroked your dick gently, didn't want to abandon it. She used her breasts and slid the dick in between as she stroked while her mouth on your pussy.

That's the first time a girl got close to your pussy area. And you never thought it would feel so good.

"Good girl." you moaned as you ate hers. Her juice flowed into your mouth as she rode your tongue. You spread her ass, teasing the skin between her asshole and her pussy. That made her squirmed and moaned into your skin. The vibrations from her voice and her soft breasts against your dick, turned you on again.

"I think i'm gonna cum again, baby..." 

"Just cum.."

"No..." She hesitantly lifted her ass. "Let me... serve you first..."

You snickered watching her voice contradicting her intention. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and repositioned herself. She sat in between your legs and hugged your dick with her breasts. 

"Kelly, stop." You sat up. "How about you lick my pussy instead?" She beamed as you took off the strap and put it aside.

"No let me do it." She pulled your panties away. 

"Get your ass over here."

She nodded excitedly. So she attended to your pussy, real gently as you continued where you left off.

Both came and licked each other clean before she laid next to you. 

"This is best night ever." She said.

You nodded. "Today has been full of first times, huh?"

"Yeah. And i can't wait to make them all the 1000th time."

You laughed. "Seriously, you need to start fucking a guy again."

"They're too stiff and selfish."

"So i'm not?"

She nodded. "You're the nicest one i've ever been with. You always let me cum first and more than you. You made me worried at times, making me feel selfish."

You laughed. "Really? Well, I ordered you a lot, so that's the least that i could do."

"Those orders were sexy." She smirked.

You smirked back. "Anyways, is Toni still on for tomorrow?"

"Movie?" You nodded. "Yeah. She even booked the tickets too."

"Oh wow, she's fast." You laughed.

She laughed too. "Yeah." She turned to you. "Thanks. For sharing this desire with me."

"What are besties for?" You smiled before pecking her soft lips.


End file.
